You Keep Saying That You Will
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Deleted Andy/Leslie scene from "Bad Moon Rising" by Reaper's Curse. Lots of smut, read at your own risk!


**Author's Note:**

**Warnings: Het (yes I consider that a warning), crude language, graphic sexual content…yeah, that's it.**

**So this is a deleted scene from Bad Moon Rising by Reaper's Curse. If you haven't read it then you should, it's brilliant. This is the deleted Andy/Leslie sex scene from chapter 11 of Bad Moon Rising. I haven't written male/female smut since before I started watching SPN, so I am out of practice and this is pretty terrible. Once a slash girl always a slash girl, I guess? Anyways, lyrics are from Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna.**

**Lots of smut ahead ;D**

* * *

><p>"<em>You look like you could handle what's under my hood<em>

_You keep saying that you will, boy I wish you would."_

He stood up, keeping her legs around his waist as he did so. Before long he was in the guest room of Bobby's house, closing the door behind him and tumbling onto the bed with her. Andy impatiently yanked her skull and crossbones tie off, then her shirt, and then knelt at the end of the bed to pull her shoes and socks off. He paused briefly to admire her skin covered in a thin veil of sweat. His cock was hard and pressing against his boxers, demanding attention, Leslie's attention preferably.

He slid down her baggy black pants, quickly followed by her favorite pair of black men's boxers. Her center was already beautifully wet, and he licked his lips at the image of tasting her. He could already picture the way her nether lips would feel against his tongue; the way she'd scream as he licked her clit. Andy smirked and got back on the bed, pressing his lips to her navel and then lower until he reached her center.

Leslie was pretty nervous of being in this position; her legs spread with Andy between them. She hated feeling vulnerable, especially after all of the drama with Adam, but she trusted Andy. And besides, it wasn't like she wasn't going to throw him down and ride him until he screamed. She just happened to be one hell of a sex partner. Reassured by her own musings, she gave way to the blinding pleasure she felt the moment his tongue touched her lips.

He continued to slowly lick her open, nipping softly at her lips, working his way to what he liked to consider the main course. Les arched and moaned as his tongue slid between her lips, her wetness gathering there. He moved his tongue deeper inside; probing, tasting. Les was already nearly undone, but the moment he started licking her clit, she was _gone_. He suckled and teased it, and then she was coming, her fluids filling his mouth. He swallowed them down without a second thought.

It wasn't long before she recovered from her climax. With a low growl, she yanked him upwards and flipped him onto his back. Letting him dominate her down there was one thing, but she certainly wasn't just going to submissively lie down and be fucked. Pliant just wasn't Leslie's style.

Leslie straddled him and kissed him, forcing his mouth open with her tongue without preamble. She wasn't one of those bitches that just teased and messed around; she got right to the point. He moaned and rubbed his tongue against hers, his arousal pressing up between her legs. She pushed down against it with her hips, all the while exploring the inside of his mouth with her tongue. His aching cock pressed inside of her, surrounded by that gloriously tight, wet heat.

"Les…" he moaned, grabbing her ass and pushing her harder against him.

She started riding him, her hips moving lithely against his body. Her thighs gripped his strongly as she thrust back and forth. The wetness between her legs was getting even worse. He threw his head back and growled deep in his throat, taking one of his hands from her ass and moving it up to cup one of her breasts, giving it a hard squeeze. She gasped and rubbed her breast against his hand, still writhing in his lap. He thumbed her nipple, feeling it harden under his finger.

He loved the way she held him down with her body, the way she dominated and controlled him. It was so hot, so arousing, and just so _Leslie._ His climax not so much came as was forced on him by her rapid movements, but even as he came, she didn't slow. She moaned deep in her throat as his warmth filled her from the inside and continued thrusting, her breasts bouncing against her chest. He gasped and clenched his jaw as he came so hard he thought he would black out.

"You're gonna be…the death of me…" he gasped as he started coming down.

She pinned his wrists above his head. "_Good_."

Andy felt himself hardening once more as she mercilessly rode him. He was a pretty sensitive guy and usually ended up as the bottom when he was with girls, but with Leslie it was different. He loved the way she held him down and took what she wanted, using his body for her purposes and making sure he knew just who was in charge here. He _loved_ it.

When she finally came, he was right along with her, her nails digging into his wrists as they moaned their way through it. She threw her head back, riding out the delicious waves of ecstasy threatening to pull her under. He stared up the length of her tan, sweat slicked body. Damn, she was beautiful.

Finally, they collapsed next to each other, sated and exhausted. Leslie wasn't usually the cuddling type but when he opened his arms, she slid into them and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her long black hair and took a deep breath. Well that had been…mind blowing, to say the very least. And here he was thinking that it was the women that were prone to multiple orgasms.

"Hey Les?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"You are…amazing."

She smirked and slid her hand down, stroking him until he was getting hard again. "Tell me something I don't know, lover boy."

"_Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves can you run all the lights_

_If you can baby boy we can go all night." _


End file.
